Mysterious Room
by Chiuu
Summary: AU. She feels a hot breath next to her ear, panting. She shivers and briefly wonders if she should be afraid.   But...


OoOoOoOoO

She opens the door, and the hinges squeak. She winces at the high-pitched sound.

The room is small, empty and dark. It's quiet. She steps inside and slowly closes the door behind her.

She doesn't know why she has come into the room or what she's going to do. She didn't even know about the existence of the room before this moment, before her legs brought her to the door that's now firmly closed behind her.

She tries to switch on the lights, but there aren't any lamps in the room. Somehow she isn't surprised.

She wonders why she hasn't run away already. She doesn't like dark places.

She walks around a bit, examining the room though there isn't much to examine. She only finds an open window; she can hear the nightly sounds outside clearly. She shivers. The room is becoming quite cold. She moves closer to the window and tries to close it. It won't close though, it's stuck somehow.

A loose floorboard creaks. She's puzzled; she didn't move at all.

Suddenly she feels it, the presence of someone else. Someone is in the room with her!

She looks around, but she can't see anything or anyone, even though her eyes have already gotten used to darkness. Still, she is certain there is someone there, though she doesn't know how or why.

Someone's arms wrap around her. She touches them slightly, trying to get some indicator of who it might be. The arms are strong, powerful. They definitely belong to a man.

She tries to open her mouth and say something, but she can't find her voice. Her throat has gone dry.

The stranger pulls her closer, her back against a hard chest. She feels a hot breath next to her ear, panting. She shivers and briefly wonders if she should be afraid.

But...

This feels familiar... _He_ feels familiar...

However, she can't understand _why_.

The arms holding her tremble slightly.

"Kagome..."

He whispers her name, his voice rough and wavering but strong. She gasps quietly, but it sounds loud in the empty room. How does he know her name? That is her name, isn't it? Who is he? Maybe he isn't a stranger? Maybe they know each other? Her mind is full of questions and confused thoughts; she doesn't seem to grasp anything.

"Who..What...," breathlessly she tries to ask something, but before she can really find her voice he's already turned her around and shut her mouth by kissing her, deeply and thoroughly. He's holding her tightly. He seems... desperate. She starts to feel a bit desperate too.

_Why?_

This all seems too strange to comprehend. It feels like everything is just a part of a funny dream. And yet, at the same time it also feels familiar, like she _knows_ him, this place and everything_. _Her mind is reeling, but her heart that calmly beats next to his and her body that moves closer to him are telling her it's okay, she's supposed to be here.

He breaks the kiss, but holds her still. He's calmed down a little. He presses his rather cold and damp nose against her neck and takes a deep breath. "Kagome..." he whispers again.

"Yes?" she is able inquire with a steady voice.

"Stay." It isn't a question. It's a demand. But it doesn't sound threatening at all.

She doesn't know what to say. There's so much sadness and longing radiating off of him... It makes her want to cry. Or are those her feelings as well? Do they share these feelings? A funny thought occurs her. Maybe she's a part of him and his feelings and he's a part of her and her feelings. What does it mean? Again, her mind is spinning around, making her feel dizzy. Maybe in a situation like this she should just do what feels right, and stop thinking so hard... It's very difficult though, her common sense is telling her to reason things rather than just...feel. But what could she possibly reason when _everything_ is so unclear?

"Stay," he repeats, squeezing her gently, his tone more pleading this time. Is he afraid? Afraid of what? Loneliness? Does he think she'll just disappear? She isn't really planning to leave. In fact, she doesn't even know if she _can_ leave. Is the door there anymore? Was there a door? She's starting to forget how she got into the room in the first place...

He feels tense. He's still waiting for her response.

She wraps her arms around him. That's all he needs, he takes that as her answer, which it really is too. He nuzzles her neck. "Thank you," he whispers, his voice truly sincere and relieved. He's very calm now, his arms and voice aren't shaking anymore. Her mind is suddenly at peace too, like her body has been the whole time. She's a bit confused about that, but when he leans down to kiss her again she responds rather eagerly and then there's one thing that's clear, one thing that she knows is true.

It's safe here, with him. It's safe with _Inuyasha_.

OoOoOoOoO

_I do not own _Inuyasha_ or any of the characters._

_A/N: I wanted to write something with present tense. I hope this drabble (though it might be a bit long for a drabble...?) is confusing and at least a little mysterious. That's what it's supposed to be. I was feeling rather weird when I wrote, and that affected the way this came out. I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing. Personally, I like reading mysterious stories occasionally. It's sometimes refreshing to read something that's not very simple and plain, though sometimes it might be just absolutely frustrating. Anyway, if it's not too much to ask, please tell me what you think...  
_


End file.
